Brick Walls
by chichipitter
Summary: How can you save someone who doesn't want to be saved? Kim gives up something sacred for someone she loves, but it might be turning out to be something she cant handle. Milton might have figured it out, but Jack wasn't ready for the truth. /She never used to lie to me before./ JackxKim Heavy T *bug fix*
1. Milton Knows

KIM POV

Sugar and spice and everything nice

That's what little girls are made of

Snips and snails and puppy dog tails

That's what little boys are made of

Smoke and stalls and painful brick walls

That's what my life was made of.

The rigid brick wall of Seaford High pressed hard into my back. I learned to ignore it. He came over and leaned his mouth down to mine, and I didn't pull away. I learned not to resist. He puffed hot smoke into my mouth, his cigar still lit in his other hand. I didn't cough or sputter. I learned to behave. He slipped a hand under the hem of my t-shirt, and I didn't tense. It would only probe him to go further if I did.

"Say my name," he growled, his friends laughing and puffing cigars of their own. They carried on with their casual conversation, this was normal for them. He brought me here every day. Behind the school with his friends and their leather jackets. I spent long nights in the shower, the tub filled with more tears than tap water, trying to scrub the feeling off of me. The smoky smell eventually went away, but the heaviness never did. It was like dirt you couldn't see.

"I said, SAY my name!" he growled louder, pressing me painfully into the brick wall, even harder than before.

"Jerry…" I moaned, my breath catching as he roughly bit the tender skin at the nape of my neck. The sound wasn't supposed to escape, but I hadn't exactly mastered the skill of keeping quiet. Jerry's hands were looped around my waist, forcing us together. My hands stayed plastered, palm in, on the wall behind me.

"Touch me, Kim." He barked, and I slowly lift my hands and place them on his chest, as if to push him away. I know better than to disobey. "Around my neck." And I hesitantly move my hands from his chest to his neck, feeling the cool metal of his necklace. He kisses me again, his tongue like tar, and releases me. I stand still. Then, slowly begin to pick up my bag. He stops me before I can take off, his icy fingers curling around my neck, cutting off my air. He brings his lips to my ear, his breath mocking me. "Just don't forget who you belong to." He snips, his words venomous. His hand releases me and I fall to the ground, coughing and sputtering. I look back at Jerry and his friends once more before helping myself up and sprinting away.

Milton Krupnick was the kind of kid who had a great sense of _knowing_ and _figuring out_ things, but once he did he was at a loss. He could find out why you were down, or figure out the answer to an impossible math problem, but once he did he didn't know how to advance. Mentally, he was a genius. Socially, he was a dimwit. So when Milton started up freshman year with his best friend, Kim Crawford, he noticed she had started acting differently only weeks into the school year.

At first, he had suspected puberty. Maybe this was her maturing? He knew girls changed socially a lot different than boys. Maybe she was feeling insecure? Maybe, she was trying to fit in somewhere else, drop him for the popular kids. It would hurt, of course, but it had happened to him before. He wasn't sure what to think yet, it was just too soon.

~ MILTON POV

"Hey, Kim!" I flagged her down in the hallway, right after lunch.

"Milton," she said, smiling. But it was only mouth. Her eyes weren't smiling. "Haven't seen you all day."

"Yeah, well I stopped by your house this morning, like usual, but no one was home." I said, trying not to sound too suspicious. (I was referring to our usual morning routine of walking each other to school; my house was only a few over from hers.)

"Oh. Sorry, I had a…an appointment. For the dentist; they said I might need braces." It didn't take a detective to tell she was lying. Plus, her teeth were perfect. But I didn't question it. I'd picked up a thing or two in girl mentality by now; or at least Kim mentality.

"Ooh, that's rough. Well, welcome to the club, I haven't had popcorn in three _months_." I laughed trying to keep the conversation light. "But hey, you missed a killer essay we were assigned in science, its gonna take _hours_. I'm not tutoring today, so if you want to come over and work on it…"

"I can't." she cut me off, a little too quickly. "I'm really busy after school nowadays. But maybe I can stop by after dinner?"

"Kim, you should know I don't wait that long to do my homework. Especially an essay." I countered; trying to figure out more about what she was doing after school. She had dropped after school athletics to focus on drama, and they only met Wednesday. "What are you doing after school?"

"Just some family stuff with my sister. I have to run Milton, if Mrs. Jay catches me tardy that's another detention." She said, already hurtling down the hall. "I'm sorry. Maybe another time?"

Once she was out of eyesight, I turned to walk to geometry. But I couldn't focus on anything besides the fact that Kim was hiding something. Family stuff? Yeah, right. She barely even _has _a family. What_ are you up to, Kim?_

~STILL MILTON POV

It wasn't all that hard, really. It didn't take a genius, just someone who was curious enough. All I did was follow her. Simple. If she's going to lie about it, then there must be a good reason she's hiding it. She never used to lie to me before.

Kim went out of the gymnasium door and took two lefts, kept going until she behind the school. She was in a nervous hurry, like coming home when you know you're in trouble. I slowed at the last turn, and thankful that I did. As soon as Kim rounded the corner, she was met with the druggies. Did she make a wrong turn? Why was she meeting up with them?

"Look, princess is here." Jerry Martinez slurred. So they _were_ expecting her. Kim set her bag down and twiddled her thumbs, anticipating. Jerry stood up, stretched, and advanced towards her, roughly pushing her up against the wall and kissing her; and she _let_ him! There was no way she was with that loser. As far as I knew she had a crush on Jack.

Jerry's back was to me, but Kim's head was facing my direction. She saw me and froze. She definitely wasn't expecting to see me here. "You like that?" Jerry rumbled, squeezing her. He was still unaware of my presence. She winced in pain. His nails dug sharply into her waist, and she let out a small yelp.

"Will you SHUT UP?" Jerry shook her. "I don't want to gag you. It's hard to kiss someone when their gagged." Kim's eyes widened. I shook my head, but continued watching. I couldn't step in and help, I was too weak for that, but I couldn't find it in myself to _leave_ her there. I needed to think smart.

But seriously- Are you KIDDING me? She might not have been trained in martial arts like Jack and I, but we've seen her moves. She definitely knows her way around hand to hand combat, so why is she letting Jerry do this? She could have him on the ground in a couple seconds, flat. The only explanation was that she was letting him dominate her? But, why? She didn't seem to enjoy it. There had to be a reason.

Suddenly, my phone started ringing, loudly. The guys looked around, trying to figure whose it was. I tripped over my own feet trying to turn the ringer off, and fell into eye sight of the stoners. All of their heads snapped to me. No one had to tell me to get up and run. I was out of there as fast as my feet could carry me. But as I was running, I managed to glance at the caller ID on my screen. Wow, perfect timing, too.

_Jack Brewer_

Yes, Jack will be in the next chapter. With Kim. Together. Kissing most likely. OOH.

I'm the author of _Worth it _and _Meet the Family_, and yes both of those are completed now, thought they might be taken back into consideration for a proper ending if anyone requests it.

Reviews please :)


	2. Ditched

Kim POV

I thought things were rough before Yesterday, but now my life was a living hell. Jerry had become way more aggressive towards me; Milton had to run for his life. My sister didn't come last night at all, not even in the wee hours of the morning. This was the second day in a row. I didn't have time to eat breakfast, I yelled at Milton when he tried to walk me to school this morning. This compromising situation was turning me into a monster.

~YESTERDAY afternoon

I sighed, Opening the front door to my house only to find it empty. Great. Alex still wasn't home. Was it her plan to leave me alone forever? I headed straight to the kitchen to get an ice pack. Jerry and his buds got a little frustrated when they couldn't find Milton, and they kinda took it out on me. A punch to the stomach? That would have been fine. But a punch to the face? How was I supposed to hide that? My black eye was extremely prominent against my pale face.

I made my way upstairs, ready to burst into tears any minute. I didn't want this, and I wanted someone to be here with me. But Milton was in a compromising situation. My sister, my only family, was never home. I didn't have anybody else that I trusted enough to tell. I opened the door to my room and was pleasantly surprised. Sort of.

"Milton?" I gasped, seeing him on my bed.

"Kim, what's going on. Seriously?" Milton said, cutting to the chase.

I sighed, hiccupping as I took a seat next to him on the bed. "Nothing. Everything."

"I want to help you, but I need to know what's going on." He paused, waiting for me to say something. When I offered no words, he whispered to me. "Why are you letting Jerry violate you?"

"Because I don't have a choice." I said, putting down my icepack. "I have too."

"No you don't! You've been training 7 years in hand to hand combat, kick boxing, wrestling, didn't you even take a jiu-jitsu class this summer?" Milton said, having a sudden outburst.

"No, that's not the point, Milton! I know I can stop him, but I can't afford to. Okay?" I said, frustrated.

"Why not?" he grit his teeth, a giant contrast to sweet, whispery Milton a couple seconds ago.

"BECAUSE! You wouldn't understand, it's not worth explaining." I said, turning away from him.

"I've been sitting here for TWO hours, I outran you're little stoner friends, and you've been shutting me out all semester. EVERYTHING you say is worth hearing." He said, softening again.

"I cant tell you without putting you in danger, Milton."

"Well, I'm gonna have to eventually tell someone about this, Kim. I can't go on letting them do this to you every day-"

"Milton stop! You can't tell anyone, you can't help me, because I don't need you to." I yelled, pushing him away from me.

"Kim, are you kidding me? You're the one holding an ice pack to your face." He said, throwing his hands up.

"Only because YOU decided to follow me after school!" I screamed, my finger pointing at his chest.

"So trying to help makes ME the bad guy?"

I took a deep breath. "You know what? I really can't take this right now. This is too much, okay?"

"Kim," Milton said, trying to reason with me.

"No, Milton! You need to leave. I just- I can't do this right now."

He looked distraught. I probably did too. "Please, Kim, just let me help."

I was facing the wall, and I could feel the tears threatening to spill over. No. This was too much stress. I didn't need his help. "Leave, Milton."

All in all, it wasn't my best afternoon. So now I'd shut the only person who actually cared out of my life. It was terrible. I didn't even want to see what Jerry had in store for me today. It doesn't even seem like I feel anything anymore. I'm just going through the motions, try not to break down. Avoiding conversation. Failing tests. I thought it was bad, I really did, but the silence was so lonely. I just couldn't risk it not being silent. I was dying, atleast that's what it felt like. I had decided I would talk to Milton at lunch, I couldn't take-

"Kim, hey." I started at a voice, I hadn't expected anyone to talk to me today. I was so startled that when I turned I bumped right into him. Jack Brewer.

"Uh, Jack. Hi." I said, not quite looking at him. I looked like crap, and I felt like it too. I might've been going through something right now, but this was still a cute boy, who I had liked for some time. And oh yeah, one more thing? He was talking to me when no one else was. It was kinda nice.

"What's up?" he asked casually. I had a slight panic attack. I wasn't prepared for this.

"Oh, you know. Getting ready for a killer science test next period." I said, cringing at my own words. _Ew Kim! Who even says that?_

"Oh, yeah, it was terrible. Which just another great reason you should come hang out with me instead." He said, putting his arm on the locker behind mine. My breath caught in my throat.

"Hang out?" I said, probably a little too squeaky.

"You know, ditch school." I gave him a questioning look. "C'mon, you've seemed a little down lately. That's what these walls do you know; they're literally built with depression." He smirked and I put on a shy smile. Ditching school was bad, but who was gonna stop me? My nonexistent parents? My MIA sister? Oh yeah, no one cares. Right.

"Let's go."

"So, do you like, do this often?" I asked Jack, while sipping my sweet tea. We couldn't resist stopping at Micky D's on the way to the movies. Now we were back in car, driving towards the cinema.

"Break the rules? Nah. But I thought today would be worth it."

"Why?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Because you're here." Jack said, smiling. I turned red. Jack Brewer and I had been best friends since the 2nd grade, but we started floating away from each other at the end of seventh. And once ninth grade started, the only person who was worth talking to was Milton. But now, I was smiling again. There was really no other place I'd rather be.

"Say ah." He said, turning to face me once we were parked in the cinema parking lot. He had fries in his hand.

"Uh-Uh Jack, I suck at this game." I laughed, but opened my mouth anyway. He threw a fry in my direction, which ended up hitting my eye.

"Jack!" I gasped, in a fit of giggles. "Your aim sucks!"

"Me?" he laughed. "No, that was all you. Your fault. My pass was perfect." I smiled again. This was so easy. Why couldn't it be like this all the time?

"I really miss hanging out with you," I said, a little shyly, while taking a long sip from my straw.

"Me too," he said, taking my soft drink cup from me and putting it in the cup holder behind him. When he turned back to face me, he had this conflicted look on his face. My heart started beating rapidly. Had I done something wrong? I waited a few more beats, but he still hadn't said anything. The silence was consuming me.

"Is everything okay?" I asked, trying not to sound too serious. He leaned very close to me, like he was going to whisper something. His eyes flickered down to my lips and I went cold. My heart was racing and my hands were frozen in place on my lap.

"Can I kiss you?" he said, looking deeply into my eyes, and he wasn't joking about it. His words came out in a hushed, soft whisper, and I could smell the orange soda and peppermints of his breath.

Jack Brewer was the definition of a gentleman. I realized I needed to answer before any course of action was made, but I couldn't. The words got stuck in my throat, and I just couldn't seem to make a sound. So I leaned the few small centimeters that were between us and kissed him. I could feel him smiling into my mouth, obviously happy with my answer.

He was so gentle, so careful with me. He made me feel good. Useful. Important. He made me feel like he needed me. And sometimes that's all anyone needs, to feel needed. Wanted. And his hands didn't try to get under my shirt or creep up my leg. He simply reached for my hand, intertwining our fingers while our lips stayed hot on each other. We weren't being physically intimate, but it was the most connected I'd ever felt to someone. There was such a great contrast to how I felt with Jack, and how I felt with Jerry. Jerry was vulgar and unforgiving and greedy. _Jerry!_ I pulled away from Jack, leaning my head onto his shoulder and panting.

"What time is it?" I asked, hastily looking around in my purse for my phone. It said 4:38. Four freaking thirty eight! I was supposed to meet Jerry behind the school _One hour and thirty eight_ minutes ago! Oh Shit.

_He's going to kill me._

Sorry for the shortness. Reviews please and thank you :) Next chapter will include some intense themes and a lot more Jack and Kim.


	3. Goodnight

LAST TIME~

"Can I kiss you?" he said, looking deeply into my eyes, and he wasn't joking about it. His words came out in a hushed, soft whisper, and I could smell the orange soda and peppermints of his breath.

Jack Brewer was the definition of a gentleman. I realized I needed to answer before any course of action was made, but I couldn't. The words got stuck in my throat, and I just couldn't seem to make a sound. So I leaned the few small centimeters that were between us and kissed him. I could feel him smiling into my mouth, obviously happy with my answer.

He was so gentle, so careful with me. He made me feel good. Useful. Important. He made me feel like he needed me. And sometimes that's all anyone needs, to feel needed. Wanted. And his hands didn't try to get under my shirt or creep up my leg. He simply reached for my hand, intertwining our fingers while our lips stayed hot on each other. We weren't being physically intimate, but it was the most connected I'd ever felt to someone. There was such a great contrast to how I felt with Jack, and how I felt with Jerry. Jerry was vulgar and unforgiving and greedy. _Jerry!_ I pulled away from Jack, leaning my head onto his shoulder and panting.

"What time is it?" I asked, hastily looking around in my purse for my phone. It said 4:38. Four freaking thirty eight! I was supposed to meet Jerry behind the school _One hour and thirty eight_ minutes ago! Oh Shit.

_He's going to kill me._

Kim pov

"Hey is everything okay?" Jack asked, clearly concerned. I felt pretty bad. I just ruined a perfect moment. Actually, Jerry ruined a perfect moment. I wouldn't be freaking out if it weren't for him.

"No, everything's fine, it's just I'm late for my…appointment." I said, searching around in my purse for my phone. I found it and hastily looked through the messages, but there were none. Jerry didn't text me? And the missed calls were empty too. Nothing from him. Nothing from anyone.

"Oh, sorry, I guess that's my fault. Totally lost track of time." Jack said, running a hand through his hair.

"Eh, I'll just reschedule it for tomorrow. I'm already two hours late." I said, feeling a little uneasy but finally setting my phone down. "And sorry, I like totally freaked out and ruined the moment." I said, blushing.

"Eh, that's okay. I have a feeling we'll be having a lot more moments." He said, winking as he got out of the car. I started to unlock my door, but jack wagged a finger at me, telling me not to. I cocked an eyebrow. _What was he doing now_?

He came around to my side of the car and opened the door for me, smiling. I grinned, making my way out of the car. "Thanks," I said, putting a hand up to my cheek. "You really have to stop making me blush so much." I joked, because I was feeling pretty idiotic over here.

He took my hand as we went into the theater, opening every door along the way and insisting he pay for everything. It wasn't even like he was groomed for it; it was like he genuinely wanted too. That's what made it all the much better.

The movie was fantastic, and we got pretty close if you ask me. I had taken the liberty of removing the cup holder between us, and settled very comfortably on his chest. I don't know why I felt so safe here, with Jack. Usually on dates it took me a little while to break the touch barrier, but with Jack it was so easy. So simple. I didn't have to hesitate about where I put my hand or if my shirt was showing too much cleavage- and it dawned on me why. Because I trusted Jack. I wanted to know if this was a bad thing, being so easy to trust him. But I wasn't scared, I wasn't afraid. It felt like the right thing. I think Jack liked that I trusted him.

We decided to get some pizza before he dropped me home, and I was not complaining. Who would want to end a perfect day? And it was perfect. I counted my lucky starts and prayed that there could be more days like this. Prayed that with any luck, Jack would be in my life. He was like the little light. He was good for me. I really felt like I needed him.

I was suddenly struck with this pain in my chest, at just the thought of losing him. I'd been with him for one day, and whatever we were doing it definitely wasn't official yet, but I already felt like the pain of losing him was way too much to handle. Was it worth starting a relationship if it might end up in me getting even more hurt when it was over? I looked up to Jack as he came back, balancing our drinks with a smile on his face. I was allowed to be happy. I was going to take a risk. It might be the best risk I ever take. But I deserve to be happy, even if it's for just a little while.

I wasn't surprised that he had got orange soda to drink, as I had just tasted it on him earlier. Thinking about orange soda made me think about his lips, and thinking about his lips made me really, REALLY have a hard time concentrating while talking to him. All I could think about was kissing Jack again. But I couldn't just jump him, not in the middle of the pizzeria while he was trying to tell his story. I scolded myself and tried to pay attention, but to no avail. It was going to be a long wait for the goodnight kiss. I sighed, stealing a sip of his orange soda. _Yep, I could get used to this_.

~MILTON POV

After homeroom, I hadn't seen Kim at all around school, not even lunch, much less after school. I was really beating myself up about this because as usual; I had figured out the problem but I didn't know how to handle the answer.

I was the only one who knew about this, and so it really was up to me. I had to fix this for Kim. That afternoon I went home and still no sign of Kim. I went up to my room to think. And hit stuff. I tripped on my laptop cord and almost sent it hurtling to the ground, along with my G26 shades. They were something I got from the agency. I smiled, they were fully charged. I could wear them tomorrow. I had barely gotten by without them today. My laptop blinked the words "Synching Video".

"What video?" I said aloud, squinting. I patiently waited, very curious as to what it could be. When it was fully synched, I clicked on it. It took a moment to register, but I nearly fell out of my seat when I realized what I was looking at.

"Oh my god." I said, watching. It was a video from yesterday. Everything that I'd seen was in the video! I must have accidently triggered the recording app. My sunglasses had recorded the entire scene with Kim and Jerry. This was terrible. And amazing. But either way, I had it. I had what I needed.

"Evidence."

~JACK pov

"And all this time I thought the cup was just small." I laughed. "You've totally been mooching off my soda."

"I forgot how good orange soda tastes." She smiled, taking another sip from my cup. "But it's obviously your favorite."

I raised my eyebrows at her. "How'd you know that?" Kim's cheeks went red. She looked everywhere but at me.

"I just…guessed." She said, her voice wavering.

I laughed at Kim's reaction. "You are such a _liar_!" I teased her.

"Okay, fine. Fine. I tasted it… on you, earlier." She said, hiding her face in her hands. "This is so embarrassing."

I couldn't stop laughing at her. She was so incredibly innocent. "You could've just said I reeked of junk food." I said, smiling. This girl had a lot of control over my emotions and she wasn't even trying. I don't know if that bothered me or if I liked it. I liked her way too much to care anyway.

"No, I liked it." She said, peeking an eye out of her hands.

"Kim," I said, taking her hands from her face into my hands. "I was wondering if you wanted to do this again sometime.…" I said, slightly uneasy.

She smiled, and not just her mouth. It reached her eyes, and I hadn't seen that look on her face in quite a while. "If that was your way of asking me to be your girlfriend, then… I'd love to."

I kissed her hand, and then pulled her up after me. "Well c'mon then. Sadly, I need to get you home."

"Yeah, sadly." She said, following me out.

~Timeskip.

We laughed and joked the entire drive, and her house came up way too soon. The way she was looking at me was like she half expected me to not walk her to the door. She seemed pleased when I did.

I kissed her hand goodnight and turned to walk back to my car. Kim was stunning, and different. But I didn't want to seem too forward with her, I think I had given her plenty to work with in one day. I didn't want to overwhelm her. Apparently, she was thinking the exact opposite of me. She caught my arm and pulled me forcefully to her, and kissed me firmly. I held her waist and she snaked her arms around my neck, I could taste the orange soda on her breath. This girl was going to be the end of me.

When we broke away, she smiled at me. "That hand thing was cute, but I was not going to let you skip out on my goodnight kiss."

I really hope the fluff wasn't too boring! Things are gonna get intense so I wanted some good first.

I'm aiming five reviews per chapter so thanks for all the reviews :D they mean a lot and let me know if I should continue or start a new story. Review please! Next chapter soon.


End file.
